


I Won't Fall in Love with You

by Carryon_waywardsun



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders Era - Fandom, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:57:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2885597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carryon_waywardsun/pseuds/Carryon_waywardsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus Lupin assures Sirius Black that he would never fall in love with him. Not ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Won't Fall in Love with You

 I won't fall in love with you

 

* * *

 

"Hello, Moony," said both James and Sirius simultaneously as they walked into the common room having just come from completing (supposedly successfully) another one of their pranks while Remus was cooped up in a chair reading another one of his muggle books, as the rest of the Marauders liked to call them. 

His books were his escape to faraway places; different worlds and perspectives that made his life feel more interesting. He was so wrapped up in his current novel that he almost forgot to greet his friends until Sirius lazily plopped himself on top of Remus to pull him from the story. 

"Hello, James," Remus smiled politely, "Sirius," he groaned as the black haired boy's weight was beginning to make Remus uncomfortable. 

"Would you like to hear about our prank?" Sirius asked excitedly, although it seemed like he wasn't really giving Remus much of an option. 

"Get off me first," Remus commanded, pushing on his friend's back but failing to no prevail. 

Sirius leaped off of Remus and stood in front of him confidently. Sirius was fairly tall and rather skinny. He had dark hair that fell over his face and just barely brushed his shoulders. His pale grey eyes looked excited as he was beginning to tell his story. 

"Of course, we were targeting Severus again, you know that."

"Go on," Remus nodded. Sirius liked to dance around the purpose of his stories when he told them, probably to build suspense. He was rather melodramatic. 

"So we planted the fireworks in the corridor that he walks through to get to potions. Quite simple, really, what we did; the outcome was fantastic, despite that. James was following close behind the git with his cloak and all, and just a drip of water from his wand set the things off. I recon Snape nearly had a heart attack."

"I thought he pee'd his trousers, the bugger," James grinned. 

Remus chuckled, "oh, you cruel, cruel people."

"But that's not it!" Sirius exclaimed, causing Remus to jump a little. 

Remus chuckled, "alright then, what else?"

Sirius grinned widely, flashing Remus his perfect set of pearly white, canine-like teeth. 

"While he was still mid-fright I threw a dung bomb right at him. He didn't see me, of course, and James had already left. So he was left in the middle of the hallway, scared half to death and smelling like he'd been dead for weeks!"

"I reckon he was about to break into a fit. He ran off into the bathroom, mind you, the nearest one belonged to Moaning Myrtle," James chimed, "couldn't tell if the loud sobbing was her disgust or Severus' mortification!" 

The three off them were chuckling like madmen when the fourth Marauder entered the common room with a handful of toast. 

"What's so funny?" Peter asked with a voice muffled by the crunchy bread stuffed into his mouth. 

"Snape's moved in with Moaning Myrtle," Sirius smiled, and then started to retell his story for Peter with just as much enthusiasm as the first time. 

Remus went back to his book, while the other three continued to joke about Severus in all his griminess. 

 

* * *

 

"Moony I'm bored," Sirius complained to Remus, who was still sitting in the same chair reading, even though the rest of his friends left for the library. 

"Alright," Remus said, closing his book after marking the page he'd last finished, "let's seek entertainment?"

Immediately after, Sirius leapt out of his seat in front of the fire and landed in front of Remus, practically forcing him out of his own chair. 

Sirius' hand was long and skinny, but held a firm grip. Remus' heart leapt as he was pulled against Sirius' body. 

"What on Earth are you doing," Remus asked, looking down at Sirius (due to those few extra inches he grew over the summer, causing him to finally surpass Sirius in height). 

"Teach me how to dance, Moony," Sirius beamed at his friend. 

"Pads, why would you want to learn to dance at this very moment?" Remus chuckled. He wasn't even so good a dancer himself. 

"What are you afraid you'll fall in love with me if you stand too close?" Sirius smirked, looking up at Remus with a mixture of confidence and cockiness. 

"Oh, stop fueling your ego. I'll never fall in love with you, Sirius Black."

"I want that in writing so that when I prove you wrong you'll have to do my charms homework for a month."

"Deal," Remus said casually, shooting Sirius a toothy grin. 

Remus pulled a loose piece of parchment from his pocket and scribbled on it the words, "I, Remus J. Lupin, will never fall in love with the ever so wonderful Sirius Black."

He handed it off to Sirius with a look of pride. Sirius raised his eyebrows at his friend, surprised he actually took his words literally. 

Maybe it was because Remus was trying to prove to himself that he wouldn't fall into the normality of the innate love and attraction towards Sirius Black. Some would say it is inevitable, but Remus Lupin enjoyed a challenge; though he refused to even call it that. He simply would never fall in love with Sirius, it was much too cliché for him. 

"Well are we to dance or are you going to stand there like a baffled idiot?" Remus smirked at Sirius. 

 

* * *

 

"Rise and shine, Remy poo," Sirius sang, pulling the curtains of his four poster open to reveal a very unhappy Remus. 

"Why are you waking me up?" Remus asked groggily, rubbing his cold hands over his eyes. His tawny hair stuck up in awkward positions and his arm had left an awkward clothing imprint on his face. 

"Let's go for a walk!" Sirius cheered, jumping onto Remus' bed. 

"Pads let me sleep s'more," Remus groaned, searching for Sirius' chest to push him off but instead he planted his hand on Sirius' upper thigh and jerked away when he realised he had done so. 

Remus could almost sense Sirius' sly grin. Remus sighed, getting out of bed in a rather quick manner so Sirius could bother him no more. He slipped his favorite jumper over his head and pulled on his trousers before heading down to the common room where Sirius was now waiting rather impatiently for him. 

Sirius was transfiguring random objects around the room into photographs of himself; the typical mischief of Sirius Black. Remus rolled his eyes. 

"What time is it, anyway?" Remus asked, lifting his wrist to check but realising that he'd forgotten to put his watch on. 

"'Bout 5 in the morning, why?"

Remus sighed, it took all of his self control to stop himself from going right back up to bed then and there. 

"I promise it will be worth it!" Sirius exclaimed, taking Remus by the hand and rushing to leave the Gryffindor tower. 

Sirius continued to lead Remus down floor after floor until they finally left the castle and were just barely about the entrance to the Dark Forest. It was nippy out. The sky overhead was still a shade of deep blue, but there was a faint glow illuminating the area from a few feet away. 

"What is th-" Remus began to whisper, but stopped when the two boys got close enough for him to make out what it was. 

There were hundreds of tiny fairies drifting through the sky only inches above their heads. They looked beautiful, twinkling in large masses. 

Sirius watched Remus smile in awe, his soft expression looked even softer by the golden glow of the fairy lights. 

"It's so beautiful, Sirius," Remus gleamed, "but why didn't you take Wormtail or Prongs?" He asked, finally turning to look Sirius in the face. 

"I thought you might appreciate it more," Sirius smiled, giving Remus' hand a gentle squeeze. 

The two of them stood there, watching the fairies slowly begin to float away as the sky became lighter and lighter. When Remus had finally given up on keeping track of the last of the fairies he realised he was still holding on to Sirius' hand and let go abruptly. 

"Let's go get some breakfast, hm?" He asked, starting off on his way to the Great Hall, Sirius followed behind him. 

 

* * *

 

"Oy mate can you let us in!" James yelled impatiently from outside of their dorms. Sirius had taken the liberty of locking himself inside after breakfast had ended. Remus was still trying to work out why he was in such a sour mood now. 

"What's he having such a fuss about anyway?" Peter asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Probably over something stupid, knowing how sensitive he is," James groaned. 

Remus remembered the penknife that Sirius kept under the couch in the common room. He rushed down the stairs two at a time and came up with a sly grin on his face and shot a wink at James, who looked dumbfounded, probably realising he could've done the same thing. Remus unlocked the door and walked in before anyone else, spotting Sirius sprawled out on his bed, looking downright depressed. 

"All right, Sirius?" Peter was first to ask (being too stupid to think that Sirius was most likely to lash out on him). 

"All right?!" Sirius exclaimed, "ALL  _BLOODY_  RIGHT?!

"Just after breakfast, McGonagall informed me I would be serving an hour detention every day this week because stupid Snivellus Snape ratted me out, the  _greaseball_. 

"But how did he know?" James asked with wide eyes. 

"That's just the question, Prongs!  _How_?!"

"Probably just went out on a whim and supposed it was you, after all those past occurrences. I'm sure McGonagall just felt obliged to do something about it at this point," Remus said smartly. 

Sirius groaned into his pillow. 

"Well if you want, I'll come along every day so that it's less tedious. If I have to, I'll borrow James' cloak," Remus suggested. 

Sirius' eyes lit up, "you'd really do that for me, Moony?" 

Remus nodded. 

"Oh thank you!" Sirius hopped out of bed and wrapped his arms around Remus' waist. 

"Alright, alright, enough of the love fest!" James said irritably 

"Not love," Remus said to Sirius first, and then narrowed his eyes at James. 

Sirius chuckled to himself. 

 

* * *

 

Remus pulled the invisibility cloak over his head and stepped silently behind Sirius to avoid getting caught. Sirius had to abide by Filch's orders and clean the boy's bathroom nearest his office. Luckily, Filch left after muttering that it should be spotless by the time he returned, but that he had some 'business to attend to.'

"What a tosser," Sirius spat as soon as he was sure Filch was gone. Remus took the cloak off and rested it on the sink next to him. 

"Well then, let's get to work!" 

Remus began wiping mirrors clean and working his way around the sinks. Sirius watched him for a second before he sighed and started on the floor. 

"So, how's denying your love for me going?" Sirius called from inside one of the stalls. 

"It's not. There's no denial required, I am not in love with you," Remus laughed haughtily. 

"Sure thing," Sirius responded sarcastically. 

"You know," he started, walking out from the stall and wiping his brow dramatically, "I don't get why this is our punishment when the house elves attend to this anyway. What's the point? To torment us?"

"You mean to torment you," Remus corrected, reminding Sirius that he was the only Marauder to actually abide by school rules (most of the time). 

"Well it's unfair," Sirius pouted. 

 

* * *

 

An hour has passed and Sirius was finishing his final touches on the last toilet, making sure it shined like no other. They heard heavy footsteps coming closer and Remus slipped the cloak over himself. 

"Hm," Filch sounded, looking around at the bathroom ask if he were almost  _impressed_. 

"Alright, free to go," he said gruffly. 

Sirius waltzed out of the bathroom with Remus once again trailing behind him. When the two of them stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady, Remus pulled the cloak off himself. 

"Thank you," Sirius smiled widely, pulled Remus in for a hug. After a minute he stepped back and soothingly ran his fingers through Remus' hair. "You're great, Remus Lupin." Remus tried hard to conceal the bright pink blush that flushed across his lightly scarred face by holding his hand over his mouth and stifling a fake yawn. He was sure Sirius had noticed, though. 

Then Sirius said "Unicorn Tail," and the portrait hole opened. 

Without another word the two of them set off for their own beds. 

 

* * *

 

A week of similar detentions had come and passed, and finally Remus and Sirius were finishing their work on the prefect bathroom, which was largest of them all. Remus felt it unnecessary to have to do it all by hand so he slipped his wand out a few times to make the job go faster. 

Filch dismissed Sirius with a suspicious look, and Sirius began walking down the corridor that leads to the stairwells. 

"Where are we going?" Remus asked, popping his head out from the cloak. 

"Let me under, let's grab a bite to eat," he said cheerfully. 

The two of them walked down many floors until they reached the door that lead to the kitchen hallway. Sirius took the liberty of tickling the portrait of the green pair, causing it to turn into a door. The two of them were surrounded by hundreds of house elves. 

"We'd just like some snacks for the two of us to celebrate the end of my week long detention," Sirius said to one of the elves. 

They were given almost more than they could carry in fresh-baked pastries. Remus gleamed at the chocolate mousse cake in his arms. 

They thanked the house elves and began to climb the floors again. 

"Too bad we can't just apparate to the Gryffindor tower," Sirius said while adjusting the cloak to cover the two of them more evenly. 

"We're almost there," Remus nodded to the portrait. 

They entered the common room and once again it was deserted, as it usually was after detentions, which took place very late at night. Once again,  _torture_ , Sirius thought. 

The two of them sat down in front of the fire and began eating the chocolate cake, which Remus could hardly have stopped thinking about the whole way up. 

A few minutes later the cake was gone, and there was a bit of frosting lingering on Remus' bottom lip. Sirius chuckled, then wiped it and licked it off his own finger. Remus tried to look and see if he had any more on his mouth. 

"You're so cute, Moony," Sirius said adoringly. 

"Oh shut up, Sirius," Remus pouted. 

"What? I'm only speaking the truth. You're so perfect Remus, I absolutely love you."

Remus bit his lip to hold himself back from responding, he knew Sirius was up to no good. He was only trying to get Remus to crack. Well, it wouldn't work. 

"Nice try, Padfoot."

"I would only hope so," Sirius grinned. 

 

* * *

 

Wormtail passed the plate of chicken over to Sirius, who was eating as much as he could before they all left the castle. James and Sirius were having a very heated discussion about metamorpghmagi and their original form. Remus was sitting, hunched over an empty plate, trying to calm his nerves, which was only proving to have the opposite effect. 

 It was a full moon tonight, which meant Remus would have to leave  _right_  after lunch so he could hide away in the "Shrieking Shack" (as Hogsmeade inhabitants called it) and out of the way of any other wizard, because he was rather dangerous when he turned. 

Lunch ended and the four of them walked right out of the castle, already used to doing so after having done it every month for a year now. That didn't make much a difference to Remus though, he was always scared, _terrified,_ of what he became every full moon. 

James wrapped his arm over Remus' shoulders reassuringly. At least he had his friends to accompany him, who had become animagi so that when he turned, they were still able to keep him company. Three of the Marauders became animals as soon as they were close enough to the Whomping Willow. Wormtail snuck over towards the roots of the trees and caused the branches to stop their violent swinging. They all walked through their secret passageway to the Shrieking Shack. Remus was the only one still on two legs, which weren't doing him much good at this point anyway because he was so nervous that he could barely walk. The big shaggy black dog drew closer to him and licked his hand, a sort of gesture that made Remus feel just a bit better.  Remus patted Sirius on the head just before they reached the stairs. 

Remus sunk down into his bed while Sirius snuggled up beside him. Prongs and Wormtail were lying down at the foot of his bed. Remus couldn't help but panic more as the night drew closer. His breathing was uneven and he was choking back tears. Oh how he absolutely _hated_  being a werewolf.  Sirius licked Remus' face and nuzzled his cold black nose into the crook of Remus' neck. 

Remus smiled gingerly, about to speak when he realised what he was going to say and shook the words from his head. He was just caught up in the moment, or so he told himself. He took Sirius' paw in his hand and told himself to fall asleep, that it would all be over in the morning. 

 

* * *

 

"Rise and shine," James said, opening the gloomy (slightly frayed due to Remus' claws) grey curtains to reveal the sun outside, "we have Divination in thirty minutes."

Remus and Sirius woke up besides each other in bed. Sirius shot Remus a toothy grin when the boy awoke with his hair so disheveled that it was almost impressive. Sirius teasingly ran his fingers through his own perfect black hair. 

The four of them put their robes on and left for their first class of the day. 

 

* * *

 

"Remus, if you continue to read those muggle books you'll turn into a muggle yourself," Sirius said with his arms crossed over his chest. He was unhappy because Remus was not paying him any attention. 

Remus shrugged him off and held the book closer to his face so he couldn't see Sirius standing around impatiently. The common room was empty because everyone had been so happy about the weather being so sunny and bright that they were outside by the lake. Remus was too busy reading and Sirius was not one to enjoy warm weather, so the two of them stayed indoors. 

Just then, Sirius had an idea of what to do to stop Remus from ignoring him. He snuck up behind Remus and slipped the book from the boy's hands, remembering the page and then closing it and tossing it across the room. Remus wasn't angry, he usually didn't get angry with Sirius, but he rolled his eyes and started to get up for his book when Sirius pushed him back down into his chair. Sirius leaned forward towards Remus so that they were looking directly into each other's eyes. Just before Remus could say a word Sirius was pressing his lips onto Remus'. Remus kissed back, almost hungrily. Sirius ran his hand through Remus' hair and slipped it down to his neck, elevating Remus' chin just an inch more before he pulled away teasingly. Remus whimpered when the warm of Sirius' mouth was gone. 

"Well that got your attention, didn't it?" Sirius smirked. 

"Bloody hell, Sirius," Remus said breathlessly. 

"Do you love me yet?" Sirius' smile widened and he stood even taller in his place.

Remus rolled his eyes, "you wish, tosser," and he retrieved his book, opening it to the exact page he left off and began reading again. Sirius sighed in defeat and lazily plopped himself down on the couch for a nap.  

 

* * *

 

"So I was standing outside of his office and two seconds later and I heard the bomb go off and I thought  _success_ \-- oh hi Remus," Sirius said to Remus as he sat down in the Great Hall next to Sirius who had to have been telling the story of his newest prank on the Care of Magical Creatures teacher. Sirius turned over to face Remus completely and placed a small, quick kiss on his lips before turning back around and continuing his story. Remus looked at the back of Sirius' head, in shock of what he'd just done. Did Sirius just kiss Remus, _again_? Remus groaned and began to stack his plate with pancakes. Sirius really needed to stop doing that before he actually grew to  _want_ it. 

 

* * *

 

"Well no, see, it's simple. Just refer to the book and whatever result you get, magnify the drama and you'll have yourself a proper prediction. That's why Sirius is so good with Divination," Remus chuckled, pointing at the textbook in front of Peter. 

"What's the deal with you and Sirius anyway?" James started from the couch near the fire. "Are you dating or what?"

"No!  _No_ ," Remus said quickly. He was most definitely not dating Sirius Black. Sirius just liked to mess around with him because of their deal. 

"So why are you going about kissing each other?" Peter asked confusedly. 

" _I'm_  not kissing  _him_ ," Remus said defensively. 

"He must have a thing for you, then," James stated casually. 

"He doesn't," Remus said. 

"Mm, I know the bloke. He has a thing for you, Remus. Better watch out, he's trouble," James chuckled. 

"Believe me I know," Remus muttered, "'m off to bed, goodnight."

 

* * *

 

"I think I'm gonna switch out to Muggle Studies. Arithmancy is much too boring for me these days. Now that my parents can't stop me from choosing my classes-"

"Sirius we're in the second term of our last year. I don't think you can do much about it now."

"Well don't be so negative," Sirius pouted dramatically. They were standing just outside Remus' class when Sirius cupped Remus' cheek and kissed his lips for a few lingering seconds. 

"See you later," he smiled cheerfully and casually, and then walked the other direction towards Arithmancy.  

"Git," Remus muttered frustratedly and then attended to his seat. 

 

* * *

 

The four Marauders exited their Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom after a double period on defense against werewolves. Remus was exhausted and quite annoyed.  _He_  wouldn't have to worry much about defending himself from a werewolf. 

"Lighten up, mate, at least you have more hands on experience than the rest of us," Peter smiled cautiously. Remus shot him a sour look. 

"What do you say we take a walk for you to let off a bit of steam?" Sirius suggested. Remus nodded carelessly. 

"Wormtail and I are going to study in the library. See you at dinner," James said, he looked as if he were trying to choke back a laugh. Remus chose to ignore him. 

Remus continued on his way until he was out in the courtyard. Sirius followed close behind him, not bothering to say much. Remus groaned, somehow expecting the next bit to happen. Sirius pressed his whole body up against Remus' and just barely brushed their lips together. Remus pushed Sirius away enough to make the black haired boy stumble backwards with a look of surprise on his face. 

Remus inched closer and closer to Sirius until he had cornered him up against the wall and began to yell, "Would you quit that! Do you not understand how frustrating you can be,  _Sirius_? I mean  _honestly_ , what is your deal. Just- just bugger off! I'm sick of you trying to take initiative and fool around with me like this. You know what, Sirius, it's my turn!" 

Remus pinned Sirius so strongly against the wall that he made a loud thump sound. Remus angrily pressed his lips to Sirius and snogged him without a second thought. Sirius pressed his hands into Remus' hips which only made Remus kiss him harder and faster. His fingers were tangled in Sirius' tussled black hair, pulling ever-so-slightly. When Remus pulled away the two of them were breathing heavy hot breath onto each other. 

"Bloody hell," Sirius said breathlessly. 

Remus grinned and left a stunned Sirius behind for the Great Hall. 

 

* * *

 

Remus was lying in bed staring blankly at nothing, considering the room was pitch black. It had to be at least two in the morning. Remus' thoughts were infested with thoughts of Sirius and the way his hot breath felt on Remus' neck.  _God_ , how he longed for it. The two of them hadn't talked for two days after a frustrated Remus violently snogged Sirius against the courtyard walls. Now, here they were lying down in beds directly next to one another. 

"Remus, are you awake?" Sirius whispered. 

It took Remus a minute to register that Sirius had finally talked to him. Sirius watched the vague outline of Remus illuminated by the faint light of the moon turn to face him. 

"Yes," Remus whispered back. He didn't know what else to say. So many thoughts had built up in his head that he felt lost in a mass array of frustrations and confessions. What was it that he was going to say? He had to say something or Sirius would think he was angry with him. He wasn't angry with Sirius. Quite the contrary, he was...

"I'm in love with you," Remus said desperately, even surprising himself. Now that was definitely not what he intended to say. Even so... It felt... right. 

Remus heard Sirius take a sharp intake of breath, like the opposite of a gasp. And then it was silent. 

"I'm in love with you too, Remus."

Remus was sure that if the lights were on, the deepest blush ever blushed would be evident on his face. The fact that Sirius couldn't see him was a relief. 

"Tell you what, you don't even have to do my charms homework," Sirius chuckled. 

"Deal," Remus responded. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm not so familiar with British terms, as I am American, I hope I didn't butcher that aspect of the story too horribly.


End file.
